


Troubles (always) comes in threes

by LadyNobody



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Commission fic, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Spit Roasting, fudou is enjoying it, sakuma is in love with kidou and wants to bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: Sakuma is blackmailed in something he'll end up enjoying a bit too much...





	Troubles (always) comes in threes

He simply needed to make a small detour to the bathroom before going to bed, nothing serious just a quick pee in one of the small stalls in the training facility.  
Or so he thought.  
In the exact moment his pants dropped to his knees he heard the entrance door slamming against the wall and hurried steps coming right in.  
One? Maybe two persons stumbling against each other as if silently fighting.  
He was about to step out the stall to see what was going on when he heard it.

A moan.

His hands froze in place, one trying to pull up the pants and the other slightly brushing against the plastic door.  
Another one, muffled probably by a kiss, they were probably on the sink opposite from where he stood.  
That was the worst, he couldn’t just get out on them, neither could he try to sneak around without being noticed.

“Kidou-kun~”

His eyes widened and he felt like somebody just throw a punch in his stomach.  
What...  
Slowly, moving as if his body was truing to swim in a pool of thick honey, he kneeled down, sweaty hands against the cold tiles of the bathroom to spy from the space between the door and the floor.  
His heart was already pounding at that name but what made it worst was seeing just who moaned with such an indecent lewd voice.

Fudou Akio.

He couldn’t believe his eye when he got a glimpse of them, Fudou sitting on the sink, legs tangled just below Kidou’s with one hand in his dreads and another...  
A strangled moan of pure surprise escaped his lips and he had a split second to get back on his knees before he could meet Fudou’s dazed eyes.  
They were masturbating each other, making indecent wet noises as their flushed erection throbbed and hardened even more.  
Sakuma couldn’t believe his eyes, not only because of what he just witnessed but whom.  
He wasn’t able to catch his face but knowing what Kidou was up to few meters away from him just... it made his blood rush faster, his heart pumping it like crazy to make all his body blush and tremble, knees weak against the hard ground as his beloved Kidou was making those sounds he only ever dreamt of.  
It was crazy, he couldn’t move, his breath caught up in his lungs as the only thing he could do was listen.  
Listen to their grunts and moans, trying to tune down the other’s to only hear Kidou’s,  
Listen to his own dick pulsing beneath a now damp white underwear,  
Listening to his muscles itching to touch and be touched underneath his sweaty skin.  
Not once in his entire life he ever thought he could be a voyeur but he really couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes and shield his ears.  
He just wanted to hear more, enthralled, waiting to see if he could catch the exact moment when Kidou’s pleasure would reach its peak.  
Needless to say, his own penis was now fully awake, twitching against the itchy fabric for some sort of relief, but he couldn’t bring himself to, not even in that kind of situation.   
He was far too invested in the listening and also was probably starting to appreciate the feeling of being on the edge without slipping, the feeling of want and need calling to him but having enough fortitude not to give in.  
An exhausting kind of pleasure he had to admit, but now that his left ear was pressed against the plastic door he couldn’t care less. He knew they were close, could feel it in the air, it was electric, imbued in wanton moans and sloppy indecent sounds.  
Sakuma bit his bottom lip, stifling a moan of his own and closing his naked eye to concentrate on that slightly deeper voice.

Yes  
There it was

A strangled moan, probably against the other’s lips, and he shuddered from head to toe, almost slipping on the floor due to how sweaty he actually had become.  
Damn it-  
He hd never been that hard before and was probably lost in thoughts for minutes and minutes, because when he zoned in again there was no tace of Kidou in the bathroom’s air.  
Maybe it was better that way, now all he had to do was get up and run to his room to put an end to all that misadventure-

“So you were actually here”

Before he knew the door of the stall was open, leaving him on his knees and pants down in front of none but Fudou Akio, the boy he envied the most.  
He looked up with fear in his eye, jaw dropped for being found out.  
Only then, when reality hit him hard in the face, did he try to stand up.  
But Fudou had other plans...

“Not so fast. Did you enjoy listening, you freak?”

Hands in his pockets, smug grin on his lips and hair a complete mess, the boy decided it’d been fun to press his training shoe against his throbbing groin, winning a surprised strangled gasp from him.

“What? Cat got your tongue or are you too filthily aroused to even speak?”

He pressed down.  
Hard.  
Sakuma just couldn’t help a moan while his eye shut and his fist clenched in anger and shame.   
He really had no strength to talk back, all his blood and mind focused on one thing and one thing only.  
And if Fudou kept that up, he wouldn’t even last much longer.

“Oohh would you look at that, you’re enjoying this too?!” 

He erupted in a loud, mean laugh as he put more weight on his foot, moving it in circle, massaging with a slight violence to it that mad Sakuma’s head spin and his lips part in a series of exasperated moans before he shut himself up with his teeth.  
But then the foot was gone and he almost felt bad for the loss. 

“FUCK” 

He surely wasn’t expecting to come for a heel shoved right onto his painful erection, nor to hear his own voice sounding so desperate and broken as his head was thrown back and his eye watched the ceiling with blurred vision.  
If Fudou said anything after that, hid mind didn’t register it, but half a second after he came he was alone in the bathroom.

Again.

This time with a very uncomfortable situation in his underwear but a very satisfied situation beneath it, he almost didn’t perceive the sting in his reddening knees...  
Just what was that? And why did it felt both disgustingly wrong and good? 

———————————————————

Nervous.

He was extremely nervous as he walked down the stairs, careful nobody caught a glimpse of him and asked where was he headed.  
That would’ve been a tough question and he was too anxious to come up with a good lie.  
And certainly he couldn’t just say he received a text from Fudou telling him to go to the storage room or else he’d leak a certain accident to Kidou, possibly ruining their friendship.  
He was basically being blackmail by the same guy who made him shamefully cum in his pants two evenings before.

Curse him... 

The storage room was dark, he couldn’t even get a hold of his surroundings before a pair of hands grabbed him from the shadows, passing with the arms beneath his armpits and holding him by the shoulders throughout his instinctive fit to get free. 

“Now now Sakuma-kun, why so jumpy?”

He could feel the annoying grin against the sensitive skin of his neck.  
Disgusting. 

“Maybe because you blackmailed me into coming to a dark storage room? What’s this all about?”

Tongue clicking, Fudou’s hold on him got a little bit stronger and a low chuckle made his skin shiver 

“Nothing in particular, just wanted to see if you’d actually come. And you did, scared of Kidou finding out your dirty little secret?” 

Sakuma’s body went stiff and his heart started to pound in bot anger and shame, luckily the room was completely dark and Fudou couldn’t see his cheeks going a bit red at the memory. 

“I- I’m not scared! I just don’t want for him to get the wrong impression. I didn’t mean to listen you know? It’s not my fault you had to jump on him in a public bathroom!” 

One hand suddenly grabbed him by the balls, making him jump and scream in surprise, feeling the other against his back as he tried to escape the grip. 

“Oh so you’re telling me the boner I caught you with was not your fault? You’re such a bad liar, Sakuma-kun~” 

The hand held him tight, moving slightly to rip a whiny moan out of him as he closed his eyes, frowning at himself and his hormones. 

“And what the hell should I say, mh?” 

“That you want to get in Kidou’s pants and are jealous of me~” 

He turned around, face flushed and angry, trying to burn him down with a death stare even if he couldn’t see him. 

“I’m not jealous of you!” 

A hiss only met by a loud laugh and another pull to his genitals 

“But you _do_ want to get into Kidou’s pants, you didn’t deny that fact~” 

He almost choked on his words, feeling his whole face redden 

“N-no I...” 

In that instant the light turned on and as he turned around in surprise, he caught a glimpse of someone else sitting few feet apart. 

Kidou. 

Sakuma’s face went to red, to white to red again in the span of a heartbeat, words dying in his throat and only a art of his brain registering Fudou’s amused chuckle.  
His eyes were glued on his formed captain and best friend, on the guy he had a secret crush on and his lat night fantasy.  
He was sitting on a pile of blue training mats, his crossed legs slightly dangling as he watched in his direction from behind his googles.  
The slightest of smile on his lips.  
Completely silent.  
Sakuma felt his knees giving up when it downed on him that he had overheard everything they just said, even worse, he already knew because that snickering shit behind him already told him everything there was to know! 

“Not so chatty anymore huh? Figured, you really do melt in front of him-“ 

Fudou’s lips brushed against his ear, a wicked grin he could feel sending shivers down his spine as hot breath caressed him in a sickening way that made him blush. 

“I can feel you getting hard just by knowing he’s watching you~” 

His shame acted out, making him squirm and try to escape in order to run away and possibly die in a pit.   
Because what Fudou said was true, he could feel his erection tarting to pulse and grow against the other’s fingers and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
Kidou’s eyes were on him and that made his breath come out way more laboured than he wanted to admit. 

“C’mon Sakuma-kun, relax, show him how much you want him, just like the other day. You were such a slut, kneeling on the stall with your dick wetting your pants~” 

That voice was so mean and rough, teasing him as the hand started to pull down his pants just to grab him from above the underwear, making him choke a moan while his eye stayed on Kidou. 

“S-shut up-“ 

But his voice was shaking, broken, barely a whisper as he could feel his body crumbling down against Fudou’s, his hips trying not to thrust against the palm of that damn hand.  
It was very difficult but the deep shame he felt helped.  
He closed his eye, unable to watch Kidou anymore, not with his dick now fully awaken making a tent against his light blue underwear... 

“Please... don’t look-“ 

A plea, he didn’t want for Kidou to think lowly of him, to possibly make fun of him just like Fudou. 

“I won’t” 

The voice was so unexpected he opened his eye in disbelief, seeing him walking towards them as his heart started to beat faster in his chest.  
A soft hand rested gently on his cheek, making him look up at his serious yet slightly amused smile. 

“I will do so much more, Sakuma” 

And before he could even think of an answer, their lips were meeting,  
Softly  
Tenderly  
Stealing his breath away and somehow magically relaxing every muscles in his body.  
Was that even real?  
Was Kidou really kissing him in such a situation?  
When they sadly had to part, his ex captain made a head gesture to Fudou, silently asking him something and the other obliged, still chuckling at the whole gig, and started to walk backwards, dragging him along until they reached a table. 

“Climb.” 

It was an order, but Kidou whispered that to his ear so nicely that he couldn’t help but help Fudou into his mission, sitting on it with legs slightly parted and the other still holding him by the shoulders.  
Kidou’s hands were soothing his inner thighs, slightly inching underneath the hem of his training pants, sending heat waves to his now painfully erect dick.  
Gosh it was getting so hard to breathe- 

“K-kidou do you really... want-“ 

He was silenced by lips once again and he moaned loudly in that kiss, letting Kidou’s tongue slip inside his hot mouth like water as two pairs of hands began to roam his body, searching for warm skin to touch and claim and mark.  
They started undressing him, leaving him bare on the table, cold against his hot and sweaty skin, keeping himself up only thanks to his elbows as his head started to spin, the kiss stealing all the air in his lungs and replacing it with wanton moans.  
As for Fudou, he could feel his teeth biting down his neck, probably leaving violet marks just for the sake of teasing him afterwards.  
But he couldn’t deny it felt... somehow good and the stupid boy’s hands were doing sadly a good job torturing his nipples and making him squirm. 

“Man, Sakuma-kun, would you look at this! You’re so wet already, maybe you truly are a slut huh?” 

The tone was mocking as always but he could feel his breath being heavier, his hands touching him with intent and want despite him trying to hide it. 

“But I think you’re good at it, right Kidou?~” 

Kidou emerged from another kiss, looking at him with that beautiful smile, enjoying his redness and his chest rising heavily once his hands reached his dick, teasing it with slow but feathery touches alongside it. 

“He is, but let’s see how much” 

A hint of malice appeared in his smile as he reached for his pocket, taking out a small bottle of body lotion, probably because it wasn’t possible for them to get any lube-  
He let it pour down his dick, making it slowly drip until it reached his twitching hole as well.  
It was cold, so cold Sakuma clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip not to whine too loudly, but Fudou got a glimpse of it and started laughing faintly, biting at his ear to tease even more and win a moan from his parted wet lips. 

“K-kidou ah...”

Two fingers slipped inside him with ease, making his whole body flinch and shiver around them in pleasure.  
Kidou was-  
With his fingers...   
He closed his eyes shut, breathing was starting to be more and more difficult as those fingers began to thrust in and out, pumping moans out of him. 

“You’re taking them so well Sakuma-kun, did you do this before while thinking of Kidou?” 

At those words he opened his eye, meeting Kidou’s face inches from his, hot puffs of breath against his already red cheeks. 

“Did you?” 

There was no way he could lie to his face, not in that occasion at least, not when his fingers were twisting and scissoring against his hot insides, making his head loll back against Fudou’s shoulder. 

“I... yes, I did”

A rush of shame.  
How could he admit his most embarrassing secret?  
But Kidou seemed pleased, he even kissed his lips briefly before removing his fingers entirely, letting his hole empty and twitching in search of something to fill it.  
He whined with a pout, the feeling of loss way worse than any embarrassing memory. 

“Sakuma, would you do anything for me?” 

His heart skipped a beat, eye widening and lips parting.  
What kind of question was that? 

“Yes, sure, anything!”

He really had no decency when it came to Kidou, did he.  
The other smiled with intent, savouring his own words before letting them out. 

“Then suck Fudou off”

It took him a while to understand what he was just told and he flinched in disgust when he saw the dick so close already to his face.  
It had a strange odour and he looked at it badly before turning his gaze again to Kidou.  
The other had raised an eyebrow.

Well, he did just said he’d do anything for him...

After shooting a quick nasty glance to Fudou’s smug grin, he leaned in, brushing his lips against the tip of his dick before giving a tentative lick.  
Nasty  
And yet... not as much as he had hoped.  
He could feel his mouth starting to salivate as he slowly opened up around it, taking in inch by inch half of the nasty dick before Fudou decided he was taking it a bit too slow.  
With a thrust of his hips he pushed in further, making him moan in surprise and gag a little. 

“Ugh your mouth is so good when you don’t use it to speak, Sakuma-kun~” 

His voice cracked at the edges, his hand was clenched in a fistful of hair as he started to move, going faster and deeper, making his only visible eye water at the sensation.  
It was so strange and nasty, but somehow captivating, he couldn’t really being himself to hate it as it filled his throat with an intoxicating taste that made him want to give a few licks between a thrust and the other, gaining some moan from Fudou himself.  
That made him smile a bit, it was a small revenge for making fun of him liking it.  
But then Kidou’s hand were on him once kore and his whole buddy shuddered in anticipation and he turned a bit to have a better view, ending up with the dick deforming his cheek in indecente ways. 

“You’re such a good boy, I should reward you” 

That made his heart and erection throb in anticipation and he almost didn’t mind having Fudou re directing him to slam his dick down his throat once again.  
They were wearing their soccer uniform so he couldn’t be warned by a zipper going down and had to discover what was going on only by directly feeling when Kidou’s dick pressed against his entrance.  
A strangled moan made Fudou’s erection vibrate over his tongue and his throat closed against him as finally Kidou entered him.  
A single thrust, all the way in, hands beneath his knees as he parted his legs further to fit better.  
Sakuma just had to close his eyes, sweaty fingers clawing at the table while his senses were overloaded by the pleasure having both entrances filled.

He couldn’t think straight, 

He could barely breathe as both the other boys decided to move in sync, slamming home with their dicks every time, making his brain turn to goo.  
Hadn’t it been for Kidou’s hold on him he would fall, laying on the table completely while at their mercy.  
It was so good, he never thought it could be that good.  
And their grips on him, so strong and demanding just like their thrusts.  
He could just take it, clenching his warm walls around their dicks as he wet himself without even touching his own.  
And when they reached their climax, showering his insides with bittersweet white cum, he felt like he had never desired anything more in his entire life.  
To be given such attention, to be touched with such desire and be rewarded with pure bliss.

He came, just like that, painting his own reddened chest as his hold on reality slipped.  
His mind shutting down.  
The last thing he felt before falling into oblivion were two pairs of lips reaching for his own, gently.

Maybe it was true what the said, all good things came in threes, just like troubles...


End file.
